1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LCD panel driving circuit, and particularly to a gate line driving circuit of the LCD panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a liquid crystal panel is popular due to its advantages of low power consumption, low radiation. Driving of the LCD is achieved by using a TFT (thin-film transistor) circuit to control the rotating angles of liquid crystal molecules inside the liquid crystal panel so as to display various pictures. In detail, the TFT circuit comprises a plurality of parallel gate lines, or called scan lines, and a plurality of parallel data lines, or called signal lines. The gate lines and the data lines are disposed orthogonally across with each other to form a matrix control circuit. While refreshing a frame, the gate lines are triggered one by one, that is, feeding a high voltage level and then receiving signals from the data lines orthogonally across with one of the gate lines so as to refresh a plurality of corresponding pixels coupling to the gate line. Therefore, the trigger signals of the gate lines are interlaced in order to control the signals of the pixels each.
Refer to FIG. 1 for the schematic view of a LCD panel driving circuit according to the prior art. As shown in the figure, a driving chip 10 comprises a plurality of output ports, such as a first output port 11, a second output port 12 and a third output port 13. The LCD panel 20 comprises a plurality of gate lines, such as a first gate line 21, a second gate line 22 and a third gate line 23. In addition, the LCD panel 20 further comprises a plurality of data lines which are disposed orthogonally across with the gate lines. However, the data lines are not shown in the figure since they have no direct relationship with the present invention. In the prior art, each gate line is electrically connected to an output port respectively. As shown in FIG. 1, the first output port 11 is electrically connected to the first gate line 21, the second output port 12 is electrically connected to the second gate line 22 and the third output port 13 electrically connected to the third gate line 23. Please also refer to FIG. 2 for a signal waveform chart of the LCD panel driving signals according to the prior art. In the prior art, the driving chip 10 sequentially outputs the trigger voltages from each output port to each gate line. Therefore, the driving signal of the first gate line is logical high in the first period T1, the driving signal of the second gate line is logical high in the second period T2, and the driving signal of the third gate line is logical high in the third period T3.
However, since a LCD panel needs hundreds of gate lines, and even one driving chip is able to provide dozens of output ports, the LCD panel still needs dozens of driving chips to satisfy the trigger mode mentioned above, so as to achieve fast refresh of the frames thereby maintaining the fluency of the pictures.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention, based on years of experience in the related industry, has conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a gate line driving circuit of a LCD panel in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.